meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Ones Mob/Famous Meerkats
Morgause Main Article:Morgause Avatar Morgause was the founder of the Young Ones and took dominance over her sister Igraine. Both were from the late Avatar group and formed the Young Ones with Drie Doring males. After a while in the Young Ones, Igraine left and formed the Frisky group with a few wild males. Morgause was dominant female of the group for 8 years, making her one of the most successful dominants in the Kalahari. Her first mate was Keros, a male from the Drie Doring group who helped form the Young Ones. Her second mate was Sprite, a male from Elveera group. Morgause disappeared leaving the leadership of the group to her daughter Veda. A Vivian male, Alexander took male dominance. Veda died and Morgause's last daughter Asterix took over dominance but unfortunately the Young Ones are lost as of today. Her daughter Holly founded the Whiskers group which are currently one of the successful well known groups. Veda Main Article: Veda Young Ones Veda was the daughter of Morgause and her father was Sprite. After her mother disappeared, Veda took over as dominant female of the group. She mated with a VIvian male, Zaphod, and gave birth to three pups, Tequila, Teabag and Biltong. Veda soon died and Asterix took over dominance. Her daughter Tequila was famous for joining the Balrog group and a semi habituated group called PQ. Asterix Main Article: Asterix Young Ones Asterix was born in the Young Ones Mob on November 11-15 2001. In 2004 Morgause the dominant female of the group died, Asterix and Veda fought for dominances on the group. Veda won dominance. But Veda soon died and Asterix became dominant female of the group, Asterix didn't produced that many litters but was very good at evicting females, the group number started to fall. In October wild males joined the group, and Asterix disappeared soon afterwards. Holly Main Article: Holly Young Ones Holly was the daughter of Morgause and Keros. She had litter-mate sister, Brambles. In 1998 Holly along with Brambles, Piglet and VYF010 were evicted by Morgause and teamed up with two Lazuli males and a wild male to form the Whiskers group. Holly became the dominant female along with Argon as dominant male. Holly was the dominant female fo two years. Risca assumed sominance after her but was ousted by Vialli. After Vialli died, Flower took over as dominant female and became her most famous daughter. Holly died in 2000 after she had her last litter. Jim Bob Main Article: Jim Bob Young Ones '''Jim Bob '''was born on 11th November 1999 in the Young Ones. His mother was Morgause and his father was Keros. Jim Bob one of his litter-mates was Douglas. He was attacked by a predator at a year old by unlike most meerkats, he survived. Jim Bob had lost his right eye, but it did not seem to bother him at all. Jim Bob remained in the Young Ones family for three years. He and his brothers went roving. On 5th November, he emigrated into a group called Vivian and took male dominance away from Captain Joans. Jim Bob and Rhian were the dominant pair of the group. Jim Bob ruled the Vivian until he sadly died from Tuberculosis. Aragorn Main Article: Aragorn Young Ones Aragorn was a male meerkat born in the Young Ones mob. His mother was Morgause and his father was Keros. Aragorn lived the life of a subordinate male and regularly took to roving with some of the males to prospect mating opportunities from other groups. Aragorn left and formed a large roving coalition with his bothers in 2004. They met evicted Gattaca females and form a new established group called the Commandos. The Gattaca females were Zorilla and her sister Kleintjie. Zorilla and Kleintjie fought for female dominance and Zorilla assumed dominance. Aragorn established male dominance without difficulty. He was soon fitted with a radio collar. He and Zorilla led and ruled the Commandos for three years until he sadly died from disease and his son, Ketamine, took over dominant male role. Tequila Main Article: Tequila Young Ones Tequila was born into the Young Ones in July of 2004. Her mother was Veda who had just recently become dominant female after the death of Morgause. Her father was a Vivian rover named Zaphod. She had two brothers named Teabag and Biltong. On April 1, 2006, Tequila gave birth to 3 pups. In 2006, Tequila and another young ones female were evicted. Her pup named Shady tagged along with them. The three join up with some Lazuli males and formed the PQ mob. Tequila became the dominant female of the PQ group. After two months JD, Shoy, and Shady left the group. The two females are no longer followed. Tequila reappears with a wild female near the Balrog Mob. The two females join the group on March 19, 2007. By the end of June, Tequila and one Balrog male are the last of the Balrog Mob. In July of 2007, Tequila is killed and the Balrog male has disappeared. Homestar Runner Main Article: Homestar Runner Young Ones Homestar Runner and his brother, Philippe, were born on August 15, 2005. His mother was Asterix and his father was Alexander. He went roving and joined the Aztecs where he became the dominant male. A month later a group so Whiskers males emigrated into the group and kicked him out. Homestar Runner returned to the Young Ones. He and his father and brother were later were kicked out of the Young Ones by some wild males. Alexander died but he and Philippe kept roving. He mated with Rocket Dog and Ella. They later had his pups. Homestar roved at the Whiskers and Aztecs for many months before he died in April 2008. Philippe Main Article: Philippe Young Ones Philippe was born on August 15, 2005. His mother was Asterix and his father was Alexander. One of his litter-mates was Homestar Runner. He and his father and brother were later were kicked out of the Young Ones by some wild males. Alexander died but he and Philippe kept roving. Philippe was seen roving a lot at Whiskers with his brother. It is unknown is he fathered any pups. He and his brother teamed up with Ella and Wily Kat for a few days but they soon left them. Philippe disappeared after his brother died. Axel Main Article: Axel Young Ones Axel was born on the 11 of November 2006 with two litter mates Young Ones Mob. Asterix was Axel's mother and Alexander was his father. Axel go left behind by his family when they ran into the Whiskers splinter group. Axel was saved by Logan, a Whiskers male. He was allowed into the group. When he was older he went roving with, Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh and Rufus. They emigrated into the Lazuli. Wollow won dominance and the other males began to rove. Then in December, Machu Pichu and Rhogan Josh left the group and formed a group call PK that would soon be lost. Axel stayed in Lazuli for almost another year roving with Rufus and other Lazuli males. In October 2009, Axel left the Lazuli with two young Lazuli males named Lutzputz, and Prieska and was seen with Stop it, a Toyota female, and a wild meerkat. Axel sadly died in December of TB. Retrieved from Category:Group Famous Meerkats